


Brotherhood

by MissLouisa



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouisa/pseuds/MissLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This does not seem like your scene," Scott says. He’s well into his third? fourth? drink, and the boy in skinny jeans and a graphic tee is a little blurry.</p><p>prompt: Scott is a fratboy who is only interested into girls and parties. But during one of them he meets stiles, a nerd, and this is love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

"This does not seem like your scene," Scott says. He’s well into his third? fourth? drink, and the boy in skinny jeans and a graphic tee is a little blurry.

"No," the boy agrees. He seems pretty steady on his feet - steadier than Scott is, anyway. "I’m here for a friend, he’s thinking about pledging," he says, pointing at a broad dark skinned boy that Scott recognizes from the lacrosse team.

"Awesome, man, Boyd is awesome," Scott tells the guy, who smirks.

"I think I’m gonna head," he says, gesturing vaguely at an open doorway.

"No, no," Scott tells him, because suddenly the guy’s company seems oddly important. He’s skinny, all long fingers and jerky movements, and Scott wants to watch him for hours, maybe days. "Tell me why you aren’t pledging," he says, for lack of anything better to say.

"You’re required to say that, right?" The guy says with a raised eyebrow.

"This frat is a brotherhood,” Scott insists. “We’re brothers.”

Derek appears out of nowhere to clap Scott on the shoulder. “Thinking about pledging?” He asks the guy, and Scott resents all of his bestubbled face. 

"No," the guy says easily. "Just chatting to your friend here."

"Scott," Scott says, realising he hasn’t introduced himself yet.

"I’m Stiles," the guy says. "I don’t drink and I don’t play sports, that’s why I’m not pledging. But I hope you give Boyd a bid." He puts his hands up and takes two steps back, turning to dodge his way out of the door.

Scott stares after him, smitten.

The only word he can think to describe Stiles is lithe. And attractive.

"You’re drunk," Derek says decisively. "Are you having a sexuality crisis?"

Scott nods dumbly.

Derek sighs, sounding put upon as ever. “Go find Isaac,” Derek tells him. “I’ll find Boyd and get Stiles’ number for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [ladywolvs](http://ladywolvs.tumblr.com).


End file.
